


To Find the Sun

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BottomObi-Wan, Bruck Chun is a bastard, Cliche fall in love trope, F/M, FBI!Depa Billaba, FBI!Mace Windu, Getting Framed, Hut/Comfort, I am adding foreshadowing in the tags, Kidnapping, M/M, Modern AU, Motel AU, New Adult Genre, Nothing good ever happens when Xanatos and Bruck get together, Obi-Wan has supportive parents, Past Xanatos/Bruck, Private Investigators, TopQui-Gon, White Collar Crime, former tail/qui-gon, have fun with that, he has supportive friends, he isn't finding himself, if that's a thing in fan fic, maybe a little bit but for plot reasons, motel owner Qui-Gon, okay fine, sorry - Freeform, tags will be added as the story progresses, the Force is a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan didn't mean to quit his job on the fly, or to leave his home state for somewhere else. It just kind of happened. Even if he chose it. To find the sun takes some time. You know. </p><p>AKA - Obi-Wan is a Disney Princess. Qui-Gon owns a motel, the price is low, the coffee is free and there are absolutely NO BEDBUGS. NONE. NADA. YOU WON'T FIND THOSE BASTARDS HERE. (and he is most definitely NOT a Prince. okay. A King, If he has to be anything.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beckoning

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't REALLY mean to start another multi-chaptered fic but here it is. *shrugs* *innocent whistling*   
> Anyway. I'm putting this at ten for a goal. I should be able to post ch2 tonight if I keep working at it. I'm at least going to try. I've got an idea. At least. lol.   
> So anyway.........please enjoy.

 

Obi-Wan sighs as he hangs up the phone. 

 

It’s wednesday. The 13 of October. Fall is in full swing, people gather at coffee shops for their spiced pumpkin lattes, soy by the way. Carved pumpkins are starting to make an appearance with cartoonish witches and ghosts and other kid friendly decorations unless you just so happen to be THAT Person. 

 

He isn’t THAT person. In fact he isn’t any person. Not at the moment. At the moment he feels like a spec of dust. He didn’t do anything to lose the Smithers Account. That was all Bruck Chun’s fault but he’d see hell for it anyway. The boss’ Nephew always slid by. Obi-Wan wondered how far the dumbass could really go. 

 

Though - he sits back in the chair, starting an e-mail to Bant who’d need to know she may get shit too, she was technically the manager of the Smither’s account. - it had really all gone hill months ago. 

 

Months ago he had a corner office, he had respect. He was going places. 

 

He rejected Chun’s advances. He never dated co-workers it always lead to drama he didn’t need nor want in his life. Not this time. Nope. This time everything went sideways. Chun hadn’t stopped either. He’d gotten that same office, the same accounts, the same everything - it’d been taken from Obi-Wan and given over to the Golden Child. 

 

The only good thing was that most of the cubicle people understood; and they had always liked him. He’d treated them with respect. He never bossed them around. They liked him and they were far more angry on his behalf than he himself. He couldn’t pull forth the effort to even be mad. 

 

But, with that, the money went away too. He’d been evicted from his apartment. He wouldn’t move back in with his parents. And he neglected to mention any of that to Bant, Reeft or Garen. They’d demand he move in with them but they each liked their space. Besides, Bant was living with her parents. So it just wouldn’t work out even if she offered. 

 

He sent the e-mail off. 

 

But why? He challenged himself. Why was he sticking around at a company that basically hated him? He did most of Chun’s work anyway. It’d serve that Yellow-livered Son of a bitch right if he just up and left. 

 

And nothing was truly holding him back. He could just….

 

Do…..

 

It……

 

~*~

 

The sun was setting. Qui-Gon lent against the office door, open to the great outdoors. The mountains towered in the not so far off distance. The highway doesn’t cross his view. There isn’t the sound of cars as he stands there to smoke. It’s chilly. He’s traded in his bermuda shorts and wild flower printed button down shirts for jeans and thick, bulky sweaters that were from the 80’s and 90’s. 

 

He felt it. He felt that something or someone was coming. Soon. It told him. He wasn’t entirely certain what told him. He wasn’t psychic. It didn’t work like that. He could feel life in everything though, the plants and animals particularly. They whispered to him. They grew for him. His garden was the best around even if the motel was a bit run down. 

 

But it was clean. There weren’t any bedbugs. He discovered the ability to kill the moment that happened. Of course anyone and everyone has the inclination. But using it is something else. He’d gotten word from the maid after the tenants had left, and if they didn’t take care of it that day it’d turn into an infestation and he’d lose his reputation. 

 

That was all he had. 

 

Tahl…..

 

Either way, a single thought, a bit of anger at the situation….the bugs had all died. They’d gotten in a specialist cleaner. One thousand dollars but they did a great job. And he hadn’t had an infestation yet. 

 

That was when he started to do research. Psychic - or not  - as the thing...the Force...whatever it was, told him. He couldn’t find hide nor hair of the phenomenon. But over time he’d slowly grown to use it. He could lift objects when he wanted. And at meditation, he could do the same with the rocks in the sand garden. Meditation helped his skills grow. And soon the dreams came. 

 

A man a few years younger than Qui-Gon. Somehow needed his help. 

 

Qui-Gon couldn’t say why. He just knew that this man did and he was waiting for him .

 

Copper hair. That was always the brightest point of these dreams. Whatever this thing...force….whatever it was….it was trying to tell him something important. 

 

And all he could do right now, is wait. 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan is packing his desk. A small cactus  - isn’t it always? - a few pictures and books makes it way into it. His bachelor's degree in Business is put in last. Well, if all else fails he could always open a small business. But, not any time soon. 

 

He says buy to those who are paying attention. Bant is last. 

 

She looks up, her eyes large with tears though she is trying not to cry; “I’m sorry it’s coming down to this, to him.” she says as they hug. Obi-Wan shrugs. 

 

“It’s fine. I was going to leave anyway.” he tried to comfort her. But failed. Miserably. He leaves. 

 

The hallway is empty. Time seems to stop as he makes his way to his car. The one place he’s been able to keep. He doesn’t notice a supply room door opening, or the hand reaching out. Capturing his tie and pulling him inside. The door shuts. Locks. 

 

Bruck has him up to it in seconds. Obi-Wan tries to push against the older, far stronger man but the tie is wrenched too tight and he can barely breath. “Are you running away?” Bruck demands through the darkness. 

 

Obi-Wan is unable to talk. 

 

“You go ahead, but I will find you. You will be mine.” Bruck snarls. 

 

“But, when you are penniless, you will call me.” Bruck puts his business card, his personal number is on the back, in the pocket of Obi-Wan’s white button down. “You understand!?” he growls right into Obi-Wan’s ear. He loosens the tie, Obi-Wan takes a deep breath but it’s interrupted by a kiss he definitely does not want. 

 

He does not react. He holds still. Clamping his teeth down tight when Bruck goes to wiggle his tongue further into Obi-Wan’s mouth. He doesn’t budge. Bruck chuckles, moves away. Let’s go of the tie. 

 

“See you later, Goose.” 

 

Obi-Wan has the presence of mind to grab his box of things and actually flees. 

 

Bruck goes to speak to security. 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan makes it to his car. He does not peel out of the parking lot; he goes at a casual, safe, speed. Thankyouverymuch. He spends a buck fifty on some good black coffee from a shop that isn’t starbucks. And then he takes everything out of his bank account, and closes it. 

 

He tops off his gas tank. Spends a bit on some snacks, drinks and a map. 

 

He opens the map and he glances at it. It’s the state of Colorado. He’s a long way from the Scottish highlands his father always talked about. He wouldn’t know since his family had immigrated to America before he was born. But he held that accent thanks to his parents accent’s and so the world went on. 

 

He doesn’t know why he’s thinking about that. His father wouldn’t go back to Scotland for anything. Not that he hates it, he just isn’t a fan of socialism. 

 

Obi-Wan shakes his head out of his reverie. He should call his parents. 

 

~*~

 

Brynn wasn’t expecting a call from her one and only child so early in the work day, or at all; “Hello?” 

 

“Mom?” 

 

“Yes, honey?” Brynn said. Knowing something was wrong just by the way Obi’s voice wavered. Her son always had taken things hard. It wasn’t his fault he was sensitive to the Universe like that. Sadness and Grief seemed to follow the poor boy all over. 

 

“I quit my job, I’m leaving the state.” he said. 

 

“Where are you going, my bear?” she asked. 

 

“Colorado, a small place called Pines Crick.” Obi-Wan replied. “I’m already on the road, so I won’t be able to see you for a while.” 

 

Otto grunts from his chair, having picked up the other end of the phone; “Was it that bastard again?” he asked. Otto had worked for years as a lumberjack, he’d lived off the land and had only moved to a city for his wife who wanted to be closer to her family. He loved Obi-Wan very much, even with the boy’s very gentle nature. He was caring and Otto had learnt a lot of his better ways from his son. 

 

“Not really…” 

 

“Son?” the word wasn’t harsh, not really, even grunted like it was. 

 

“Well, okay it was but….I’ll be okay.” Obi-Wan rushed to correct himself. 

 

Otto grunted. 

 

“We love you.” Brynn said. 

 

“I love you both as well, I’ll call or write or something.” Obi-Wan replied. He hung up. Then Brynn replaced the telephone. 

 

“What are we going to do about that boy, Pappa Bear?” Brynn asked. She paced towards her tree of a husband. He reached out for her and brought her into his lap. 

  
“That boy knows how to take care of himself, Mamma Bear. No worries.” he smiled up at her. Brynn just shook her head.  She leant in for a kiss. 


	2. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is a horrible Friend. Qui-Gon knows a thing. Xanatos has a plan. And Bruck schemes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ya I'd post ch2 tonight.

The sound of a barred door opening clanks loudly through the visitation room at Florida’s Correctional Facility. Bruck hated these weekly visits that Xanatos insisted upon. But there was nothing he could do. Not really. The Large Criminal Organization that Xanatos ran had been handed to him. Xanatos demanded updates. Even behind bars, he was a menace to society. 

Xanatos looked worse for wear, his long hair was braided but he was losing weight. If any of his colleagues caught wind of his bad health, it’d be all over. They’d make a bid for the Company. And that was why Bruck had been placed where he had, that was why he had to be the boss’ favorite. He did wish that Kenobi had stuck around. He would have made a fine lover and lackey. 

Well, Bruck hadn’t given up there. Not really. He was glad he had Kenobi’s cell bugged. He knew exactly where he was headed. He’ll show up in a couple weeks. To check in. To make his point hit home enough for Kenobi to return with him. 

“Well, how goes my kingdom?” Xanatos asked. He had taken his seat. The Orange Jumpsuit made him look like an anemic pumpkin. Proper, for the season, really. 

~*~  
“You are like the worst friend.” Garen pouted over the phone. Obi-Wan cringed. The tone wasn’t teasing, it was genuinely hurt. 

“You’re right. Garen.” Obi-Wan agreed. He hated to hurt his friends feelings. He’d only been able to say goodbye to Bant; he had mindlessly bolted after Chun had accosted him. He hadn’t told anyone either. They couldn’t know. They couldn’t do anything anyway. 

“And…?” Reeft prompted. 

“I’m sorry, guys, I don’t deserve you.” 

“Damn tootin’ ya don’t.” Garen muttered. 

“I really am sorry…” Obi-Wan said lowly. He should have visited people before he left. He missed them now. He’s miles away already. No-where near his destination. It’d take at least another few days to get out that far. 

“No worries,” a female voice comes over the line. “I mean, it’s not like that time the three of you went to Cancun -” Garen and Reeft groan in the background. “- and it’s not like they lost their money and you had to pay for everything. It’s not like you didn’t have to get an under the table paid job to get the three of you out of there…” Bant was making a comparison off the list of “Shitty things we have all done to each other, and have forgiven each other for but Bant will use in the future to Catholic Guilt us in case we get too high and mighty for out pants” list. 

“Fine, fine…” Garen sigh. “I forgive you Obi.” 

“Me too.” Reeft called from the background, sounding somewhat faint. 

“Thanks guys.” Obi-Wan chuckled. 

“Now, you get going. I’ll call you. There was a veritable shit storm today at work.” Bant said. 

“I’m sorry I left you with that.” Obi-Wan replied. 

“Listen, I had to give your number to the FBI.” 

“The what?” 

“You know the…” 

“I know, but….why?” 

“They think we may be connected to some Crime Gang or something ridiculous like that.” Bant laughed. “But they wondered where’d you had gone.” 

“Funny, I’ve made it this far without anyone pulling me over…” 

“I guess they don’t think you’re very important.” Bant said. 

“Huh. Well. If they call I’ll handle it.” Obi-Wan said. 

“As you do.” Bant nodded. 

~*~  
Mace Windu sat in his office going over the files. Again. 

Xanatos Crion may be behind bars, his father in the ground. But that didn’t stop the Heir of the Crion Crime Family. He was still doing business, even from a place where he shouldn’t be able to do so. Mace, on advice from Yoda, retired from the FBI for more than twenty years, let that little bit of information go. Let Crion think he’d won. Let him think they thought he was harmless. All the while, gather everything they could to take down the rest of the Empire. 

Indeed. 

Good advice. 

They had seized a warehouse full of guns, ammo, and other stuff just about to make it’s way to the Middle-East. No doubt to support terrorist Organizations like The Sith. 

He is interrupted by his partner, Depa walks into the office with nary a warning knock on the door; she has two coffees and sandwiches in hand. “Found anything?” 

“Nothing to work with.” Mace sighed. Depa put a sandwich and coffee in front of him. Black, just like his soul. He takes a sip of the hot beverage. The world isn’t looking any better, but there’s not much he can do about that. 

“There never is. And the guys who were arrested won’t talk. Shock Ti is already trying.” Depa sighed as she checked her text messages. Nothing new. 

“What about this Kenobi kid?” Mace asked. 

“Left the state.” Depa replied, but he hasn’t any criminal history and cannot be attached to any of the gun smuggling and such. He may just be a pawn they’ll use if things get steamy.” 

Mace looked down at his coffee in thought. Somehow, he just knew that Kenobi kid was going to be trouble. 

~*~

“What are you doing?” Anakin is putting away the last if the dishware. The small dining room is empty. Service is done for the night. Qui-Gon is sipping some sleepy time tea. 

“Him.” 

Of course Qui-Gon had told his protege about the dreams with the copper haired man. Anakin couldn’t make heads nor tails of it, but listened intently anyway. Qui-Gon sounded far away. In his own little world. 

“Oh?” 

“He’s coming.” Qui-Gon replied. 

Anakin nodded. He doubted it, but he didn’t say as much. 

~*~  
Obi-Wan pulls the cotton blanket over himself. He lies in the back seat of his car. It’s not much room, but he’s been doing it for the last two months so he’s used to it. He’s bone tired. Weary even. Of life. Around him the rest area is quiet. 

Only the wind in the tree limbs and a few owl hoots can be heard. 

But something wrapped itself around him. He felt an unbearable amount of love. For him. Just for him. Something was telling him he would be okay. That this was the path he was supposed to be on. 

Obi-Wan fell asleep. 

The Force wafted about him for a time.


	3. Pine's Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's trip gets complicated with the appearance of a runaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS was a hard chapter to write. Trying to get the character's where I needed them to be to get to the main part of this story was a nightmare. So that's why it's so shirt. I tried my hardest. Sorry.

The razor rasps systematically across the the dark copper strands. The shaving gel gathers in the sink. Obi-Wan makes a few more passes. The razor needs to be replaced. The old mirror is cracked. Used condoms lie on the floor and Obi-Wan ignores the complete pigsty the men’s bathroom is. 

 

He gives up, he’s as close to looking semi-not-like-a-serial-killer as he can get. He’d even changed clothes and put on deodorant. That’s always a plus. There have been times when doing even that much took effort ever since Bruck started in on him. 

 

But he was free. 

 

First day after quitting that horrible job and he felt the stress fall off. Like the leaves from trees in autumn. To be carried away by a breeze promising a snow laden winter. He put his shaving hit together, gathered everything and went back out to the car. It’s far too early for anyone to be there. He’s thankful he’s had the whole place to himself. 

 

He opens a bottle of water and a packaged cinnamon roll he’d bought from the gas station. He took a look at the map. He was well out of Florida. And his intended destination is at least three or four days away if he books it. 

 

Or longer. 

 

Nothing is waiting there for him. It’s just…..a place. 

 

He decides he can take his time. 

 

~*~

 

Running away, at the time, looked like a great idea. 

 

Ahsoka sighed. 

 

It’d been a week since she left that abusive household. It’d been fine, since summer was the best time to camp, but as Fall began to settle in - it had gotten colder and she needed to find somewhere decent to get a job and a place to live. 

 

She stuck out thumb, hoping that someone might pick her up. A line of cars passed her by, so she sighed. And continued walking. 

 

~*~

 

It’s no the seventies any more. Obi-Wan reminded himself when he saw a figure walking by the side of the road. A girl by the silhouette. He thought about passing her by, for two seconds. But, he pulled over. 

 

“Hi.” she said getting into the car. 

 

“Hi. Where are you going, who are your parent and why are you out here?” Obi-Wan demanded blank faced. 

 

“Twenty questions much.” The girl snarked back. 

 

“You’re what… like twelve…?” 

 

“Sixteen…” she corrected. 

 

“And you’re out here hitchhiking in 2016? Do you know what can happen to a kid like you? I could be a serial killer.” Obi-Wan had ignored her. 

  
“You’re not though.” she shrugged. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I can sense the goodness in you. Weird I know. But I….know things…” she sighed. 

 

“Alright, and your parents?” 

 

“You won’t believe me.” she hugged herself. The shoulder of a  beat up orange and blue sweater slipped down her arm. The bruises were healing but it had to have been done recently. 

 

“So you were abused and you left.” Obi-Wan said. Gentling his tone. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Your name?” 

 

“Ahsoka. And you’s?” 

 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

 

“What type of name is Obi-Wan!?” Ahsoka giggled. “That’s one weird name.” 

 

“My parents are Scottish.” Obi-Wan deadpanned back at her. 

 

“Oh.” Ahsoka snorted, still amused. “That explains it.” 

 

“Uh-huh and what does Ahsoka mean?” 

 

“Precious Treasure. Now where are you going?” Ahsoka asked. 

 

“Pine’s Creek, Colorado.” Obi-Wan said as he moved the car back onto the road. “I am breaking the law.” are his next words. The thought hits him and he wants to panic. 

 

“No. don’t do that.” Ahsoka says softly from the passenger seat. 

 

“I’ll call my Uncle when we get there.” She offered. 

“I have a cell phone.” Obi-Wan offered it to her. 

 

“He’s going to be mad.” 

 

“If you put it off too long he’ll be even angrier.” Obi-Wan suggested. 

 

“I guess so.” she sighed. She took the proffered phone and put in the number. 

 

Obi-Wan is quiet, there isn’t a lot of privacy in a car but he tried to not pay attention to her phone call. “Unkle Plo? It’s Ahsoka.” pause. “I’m fine.” another pause. “I left. I’m hitchhiking.” she cringed though Obi-Wan couldn’t hear any yelling. “I did get picked up by someone. He’s really nice.” 

 

She handed the phone over to Obi-Wan. “Hello, sir?” 

 

Obi-Wan felt nervous. Here he was driving a kid to some far off place probably no where near her family home. He gave the location to Plo Koon who sounded rather pleasant on the phone and thankful to him for picking her up and for calling him. They chatted about how they’d get her to Plo’s home. And, he lived near Pine’s Creek. All looked better. 

 

“But if you hurt her…” the threat is implicit in his words. 

 

“I won’t.” Obi-Wan replied. “I understand.” 

 

“Good. Now give me back to my Niece.” 

Obi-Wan handed the phone back. Ahsoka and Plo spent the next few moments trading notes and then said their farewells. The car is silent after she hangs up. 

 

“You know, you can call him whenever you want.” 

 

“Thanks.” Ahsoka said, giving Obi-Wan a small, glad smile. Then she turned on the radio and messed around until she found a station that played classical music. The Nutcracker Sweet had just started. 

 

Obi-Wan put the windows up. And silently they enjoy the music together. 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan didn’t want to waste any time. So what would have been a week trip if he’d taken it slow as he had planned; two days later he and Ahsoka arrive in Pine’s Creek. It’s a small town with a Wild West flavor. The visitor’s center boasted it had been established in 1801 during a gold/silver rush. That it had been abandoned for a time until the State decided to revitalize some of it’s historical aspects. 

 

It served as a lark for tourists now. And tourist season is over. The Rocky Mountains rises around the small town and one dirt road leads in and out. Nothing is paved. There’s a horse barn that offers riding lessons, a saloon, post office, cafe, Sheriff’s station which actually looked legit. 

 

Obi-Wan drove slowly through town to the motel on the other side. He and Ahsoka were so glad to get out of the car. They hadn’t the time or need to change their clothes so they both needed a nice hot shower. 

 

“Could you call Plo and let him know we’re here?” Obi-Wan asked. Ahsoka nodded and grabbed his phone from the car. “I’ll get us some rooms.” Obi-Wan said. Grabbing his wallet and going into the motel. 

  
  



	4. The Meet-Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon finally meet. But far away Bruck is planning something dastardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll get more of this done before tomorrow. Even though it's a light work day, I'll be working three full days out of the week here pretty soon. But, ten chapters is the goal. :) and I don't plan on stopping. If I can update one or twice a day after work that'll be pretty good. Thank you for reading and enjoying. I appreciate it. And also, please let me know what you think if you are so inclined to leave a comment.

Obi-Wan is pulling out his wallet. The office is empty even as the bell chimes above his head when the door gets far enough to trip it into action. It’s a generic office with landscapes on the walls, a long counter that holds a computer on the other side and a chair. Behind it is a beverage station which holds some magazines and romance novels for whomever works behind the station. 

 

“Coming!” a strong baritone voice said from the back room. It was partially open and Obi-Wan could see a housekeeping cart. So a storage room. Soon, a man - much taller than Obi-Wan - steps out. His long dark grey hair is pulled back into a bun at the top of his head. Some wisps escape it. His eyes are smiling as he walks forwards. 

 

Obi-Wan feels something within himself snap to attention. An overwhelming feeling makes him go cold and hot at the same time. He opens his mouth. “I-i-’m lookin f-f-or a r-r-oom?” he stutters out. 

 

The man looks just as surprised to see Obi-Wan; something lights up his eyes and he’s smiling. Gracefully, he ignores Obi-Wan’s stuttering. It happens, sometimes. 

 

“A room for…?” 

 

“Oh, sorry. Well…” Obi-Wan takes a deep breath as Ahsoka walks in. 

 

“She’s meeting her Uncle here….when?” Obi-Wan turned to look at her. 

 

“He’ll be here tomorrow, he has to fly in.” Ahsoka replied. 

 

“Okay, two rooms please.” Obi-Wan said, turning back to the older man. Taking refuge in details and facts. 

 

“Ahsoka….what are you doing such a long way out here?” The man asked. 

 

“Errr…” Ahsoka went beat red. “It’s a long story.” she confirmed. 

 

“Wait. Wait….” someone called from the back room. A kid, younger than Obi-Wan popped his head out. “Ahsoka?” 

 

“Errr….hi?” 

 

“I thought you said you’d call me if you needed to leave again. Did you run away? Did you get into a car with a perfect stranger?” Anakin eyed Obi-Wan. The older man eyed him too. But in a much different way. Obi-Wan had to silently admit to himself he rather liked it. The man was handsome, and somewhat imposing but Obi-Wan got the feeling that he wouldn’t push if Obi-Wan told him otherwise. 

 

And something about him just felt  **Right.**

 

Ahsoka bowed her head; “Yeah.” she admitted. 

 

Obi-Wan suddenly put two and two together - “You were already coming up here.” he turned to her. “Because you know them.” 

 

“Ding dong! I’m Anakin by the way,” Anakin said, “and the tall right here is Qui-Gon.” 

 

“They’re good friend’s of the family. You could say.” Ahsoka said. 

 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Well, I’ll leave in your capable hands then.” he muttered. 

 

“I’ll charge you for one room.” Qui-Gon tapped at the computer. “Are you staying the night, we have a bi-weekly rate.” 

 

“I guess the bi-weekly will do fine.” Obi-Wan said. He was still recovering from Bruck Chun’s stupidity and he didn’t really want to go back home until he felt confident enough he could handle the rejection he’d no doubt get when he started job hunting again. 

 

“A hundred the, if you please.” Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan handed the money over. 

 

~*~

 

Ahsoka got dragged off to the private wing of the motel. Anakin put some clothing he’d outgrown into her arms and sent her to her room; she felt like she was being punished. 

 

“Okay,” she sighed. “I am being punished.” 

 

Her bedroom is as it always has been. A twin bed under the window with a nightstand on either side. The poster’s of Johnny Depp and Robert Downey Jr. litter the walls. She might take those down and swap them out for something else. She was sixteen after all. The broken Tiffany lamps still work. She pulls the blinds and turns each one on. From her backpack she pulls out her own beat up cell phone and plugs it into the wall to charge. It was very nice for Obi-Wan to allow her the use of his cell. 

 

Ahsoka then began to unpack her things. It doesn’t take long. All of the clothing she had brought with her were either folded or hung in the walk in closet. Shoes put into the shoe caddy and she found towels and bath essentials that were partially used from the last time she’d been with her Uncles. 

 

She starts the shower. It’ll be nice to be clean again. 

 

~*~

 

The water is hot. Steam fogs up the mirror and Obi-Wan sighs. He uses his own bath things instead of the complimentary stuff left in the room for him but he’ll probably use them up by the time he leaves anyway. 

Sandalwood and Cinnamon fills the air as he goes from shampooing and conditioning his hair to washing his face and shaving. His beard had gotten ragged in the few days it’d taken for him and Ahsoka to get to her Uncle’s motel. And he was certain he’d put Anakin off by his appearance. 

 

Qui-Gon had shown him to the room. Told him of places to eat and so forth. Obi-Wan thanked him. Qui-Gon had lingered for a moment, just watching him, before leaving. It wasn’t creepy. It was like the man was taking stalk of Obi-Wan spiritually. 

 

Okay….that was weird…..

 

But…..

 

Something was telling him to stay. 

 

Obi-Wan didn’t normally follow his gut, but this time, he decided he had nothing left to lose so why not? 

 

~*~

 

Qui-Gon is humming as he gets ready for that night’s dinner rush. Dex is going through and inventorying while Qui-Gon cuts up vegetables. Dex looks over. He’s a large man, a line cook and he loves doing it. He lives in a cabin not far away and he works two nights out of the week for Qui-Gon. 

 

“What little Filly have you met?” Dex asked. Qui-Gon snorts. 

 

“I would hardly call a man a filly, Dex.” Qui-Gon replied jokingly. 

 

“Oh, a man huh?” Dex asked. Obviously he wanted all the dirty details. 

 

“He walked into the office this afternoon. With Ahsoka.” 

 

“Ahsoka?” Dex frowned. “She ran away again, didn’t she?” 

 

“I think Plo is putting in paper work to fix that. But, Kenobi….” 

 

“Yes…?” Dex encouraged. 

 

“Remember I told you about that thing I can do?” Qui-Gon asked. 

 

“I believe you call it The Force.” Dex replied, proving that he did listen to Qui-Gon yammering on about it. 

 

“Well, I’ve been having a dream about someone with copper hair, and this kid has it. And something...The Force told me….told me he was it.” 

 

“Oh, and what are you goiong to do about it?” Dex asked. 

 

“I’m not falling in love with him.” Qui-Gon huffed. 

 

“Oh really?” 

 

“Yes, Really.” Qui-Gon got done with the mushrooms and started in on the carrots. 

 

“And besides, he probably has someone he’s committed to anyway.” 

 

And if that wasn’t the saddest thing Dex had ever heard, he didn’t know what could top it. He sighed. Knowing that Qui-Gon was wrong but would have to wait it out until he could say; “I told you so.” 

 

~*~

Bruck got the call that night, he sits in his living room, classic music rolls from the stereo and he holds a glass of wine in one hand. He smiles. Soon Obi-Wan will be his. Come hell or high water. And the vast Crime Ring he manages as Xantos Crion’s second hand man. 

 

His coup will go off perfectly. 

  
Everything is ready. 


	5. How to woo a stranger; step 1 - use him for bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruck Chun won't let Obi-Wan go easily. Mace Windu will use anything to his advantage and broken mirror's get Qui-Gon mostly where he needs to be. And Obi-Wan needs a break from all this chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot decided to ramp up. Sorry. Guys.

Qui-Gon was looking forwards to seeing Obi-Wan in his dining room. He was going to make the man’s meal himself. Dex had laughed when he had said something about it but said it was fine by him. Qui-Gon could take the hit if he accidentally killed the man. 

 

Only. Obi-Wan did not show up. 

 

Qui-Gon was a little perturbed. 

 

Ahsoka is washing up dishes from the last of the rush; it was part of Anakin’s self-imposed punishment. Even though Obi-Wan turned out to be a great guy, Anakin did have a point. You can’t trust strangers. 

 

“You should take him something if you’re so worried about him.” she said. 

 

“What…?” 

 

“Well, he didn’t say much of anything. I know he had to quit his job because of something….” she frowned. “He didn’t say what it was though. Cleaned out his bank account.” 

 

“He’s probably trying to save money.” Qui-Gon sighed. Of course, how could he be so stupid!?

“He took good care of me. I tried to not get anything, but he wouldn’t hear of it. So the two days it took us to get up here, he made sure I had all the food I wanted.” Ahsoka said. 

 

“I should make him something.” Qui-Gon agreed. 

 

“He likes a BLT with avocado.” Ahsoka hinted, heavily. 

 

“All right.” Qui-Gon took a white apron and wrapped it about himself. 

 

~*~

 

When his cell rang; Obi-Wan was expecting anyone but Bruck, who had used a dummy number to trick him into accepting the call; “Having fun.” Bruck’s smooth as silk voice came through the receiver. 

 

“What do want now?” Obi-Wan asked. He knew he should simply hang up. Bruck is stalker material that Obi-Wan doesn’t want to deal with. The sad part is that Bruck could find him anywhere he went. 

 

“You think you’re so cute.” Bruck said as if he were talking to a wayward child. “You believe you can just run away from me?” 

 

“I’m not running.” Obi-Wan denied. “I am taking a break.” 

 

“Same difference.” Bruck hummed. “I’m sending a couple of guys out to pick you up.” 

 

“No. I am not going to be your sex slave.” Obi-Wan snarled back. Suddenly angry. 

 

“Obi-Wan, darling. I am not giving you an option.” Bruck replied just as smoothly as before. If he were annoyed or angry he wasn’t showing it. 

 

“I don’t care. I will not submit to you.” Obi-Wan wasn’t entirely certain what happened. He had paced into the bathroom at the start of the call, paced back to the bedroom and when he paced to the bathroom for a second time. The mirror was shattered. 

 

He hung up before Bruck could continue to threaten him. 

 

Seconds later his phone rang again. The caller ID displayed FBI. 

 

~*~

 

Mace knew the call was a little late when he put in the number he’d finally been able to pry out of Bant’s clammy hands; She’d found the real books Chun and Crion were hiding. But, she had to continue working for them just to make sure they didn’t think something was up with her unexplained absence. 

 

When Kenobi picked up; he sounded winded and scared. “Hello?” 

 

“Hello, Mr. Kenobi, I am Special Agent Mace Windu and I want to talk to you about a friend of yours.” 

 

“Chun isn’t a friend.” the reply was shot back, angrily. “He just threatened me.” 

 

“What?” Mace frowned. 

 

“He said he was sending some people to pick me up. I know he doesn’t want me dead, but he….what he w-w-wants is a worse alternative.” Kenobi tried to hide his stutter. 

 

“Where are you?” Mace asked. 

 

“Pine’s Creek, at a motel run by someone called Jinn...I think.” Kenobi replied. 

 

“OH good.” Mace felt a bit better. 

 

“What?” 

 

“He’s an old friend, I’ll make a call to him. If you tell him what Chun has been up too…” 

 

“Up too? He’s a cheat but….you don’t think he’s….” Kenobi paused. 

 

“He’s into more crime pies than you can count on one hand, son. Have you heard of a man by the name Xanatos Crion?” Mace asked. 

 

“Y-yeah…..he hired me.” 

 

“Okay. I’m sending some people out. We won’t let anything happen to you.” Mace promised. 

 

“But, you can’t arrest Chun, can you?” 

 

“We don’t have all the evidence.” Mace confirmed. 

 

“Okay. Thanks.” Kenobi didn’t sound confident at all. Mace hung up on him. And then went to gather his team. And call Jinn. 

 

~*~

 

“Crion?” Qui-Gon went quiet. He and Xanatos Crion had been very close once upon a time. The inner workings of the CIA were unknown to Hollywood. What they didn’t know is that younger members, newly trained, would have an Apprenticeship with older CIA Agents. Director Yoda had even trained Mace who’d transferred to the FBI. It was the best retirement besides being able to get out and become a civilian again. 

 

Qui-Gon had picked this out of the way mountain town for its slowness, and he also knew who was coming in and going out. He did not like the idea of there being a threat to himself or his family. Obi-Wan wasn’t to blame. Of course the kid didn’t know who his bosses were. 

 

“I’ll make sure he’s alright until you can get here.” Qui-Gon said. 

 

“There’s one more thing.” Mace said. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I want to use him as bait. Do you think you can talk him into it?” 

 

“Wait, you WANT him to get kidnapped by this Bruck Chun person?” Qui-Gon could almost believe what he was hearing. It’d been done before, they had done it before. They had lost innocents doing that shit. 

 

“It may be the only way.” Mace grumped back at him, and then hung up the phone. 

 

Qui-Gon sighed, and knocked on Obi-Wan’s door. A tray of food in hand and a horrible thing to ask. 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan was picking up shards of glass when the knock came. He dumped all but the biggest, keeping that one cupped in his hand. He’d risk a deep laceration but if Bruck’s people had already been there before the phone call…

 

Qui-Gon is on the other side of the door when Obi-Wan looks through the peek hole; he open’s the door. “Hi.” 

 

“Hi….uh….did a Windu fellow call you?” Obi-Wan asked. 

 

“Yes, but first food.” Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan stepped back to allow Qui-Gon in. He put the piece of glass in the back pocket of his pants. “Oh, uh, I don’t know what happened but your mirror got shattered. I don’t know how much it’ll be to fix it but I’ll….” 

 

“Owe me?” Qui-Gon asked. He put the tray of food on the small dining table and pulled the blinds. He angled the light away from it. 

 

“I guess.” Obi-Wan agreed. 

 

“Good because Mace wanted me to talk you into something. Some leverage is good to have in these situations.” Qui-Gon smiled. He sat down in a chair and directed Obi-Wan to take the second one. Obi-Wan did. 

 

“Ooookay….?” 

 

“Mace wants to use you as bait.” Qui-Gon replied. “We used to work together. He know’s what he’s doing.” 

 

“What do you mean by work together?” Obi-Wan asked. 

 

Qui-Gon leant forwards and pushed the plate towards the younger man; “I mean. We used to be in the CIA together. That’s why he called me. I’m going to make sure you’re safe until he gets here. But, seeing as how Bruck realy wants you….” 

 

Obi-Wan ate a fry in thought. 

 

“You want me to sleep with him to get close enough to find the information ya’ll will need to put in him prison.” it’s a fact and Obi-Wan states it as so. 

 

Qui-Gon sighed; “It’s not full proof. You’re not even trained for undercover op’s.” 

 

“I…..could….try.” Obi-Wan ate a bite of the sandwich. It was good. 

 

“You think so?” 

 

“Yeah, if you give me some pointers.” Obi-Wan looked up from his plate. He looked sad and tired. 

 

“First, tell me what this bastard is made of.” Qui-Gon replied. 

 

Obi-Wan started talking. 

 


	6. In which Obi-Wan questions his life choices, and a plan comes together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon has a plan. Obi-Wan double checks himself. Quinlan and Assaj have a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * so when I was growing up there was this Tim Allen show called Home Improvement. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait. I meant to get this going sooner but the plot stagnated on me. I decided to change it and even though this is short this is kinda setting up the rest of the story. I also tried to go for a Leverage type of reveal. I don't think it worked.

It’s midnight when the text came through. Quinlan groaned as the ring tone shrilled into the darkness. Assaj smacked at his hip sleepily. He picke the phone up, had to give his eyes a second to adjust. 

 

“We have a job.” he muttered. Then laid back down with a mighty huff of air. 

 

“That kid is going to die by my hand one day.” Assaj muttered. 

 

“He pays well. And it’s an easy gig. In and out.” Quinlan replied. 

 

“Let’s see if it is worth being up at fuck-thirty in the morning.” Assaj turned away from him and smacked the bedside light on. Their little hovel wasn’t much, it was falling apart but neither cared as long as the other was there. 

 

“I’ll text for more details.” Quinlan said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_~_ **


End file.
